


Lost Trail

by wellactually



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Protagonist, Characters of color, Creepy, Gen, forest, lost trail, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellactually/pseuds/wellactually
Summary: Prompt: a 1-2 paragraph story about some type of Lost Trail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Hope you're all well. 
> 
> My teacher gave us this prompt in class as a warm up and I let it get away from me lol. I hope you guys enjoy!

I’ve been lost in this damn forest for over twelve hours. The sun has since set and the temperature is steadily dropping by ten degrees every ten minutes. I shiver and wrap my arms around my torso as I stumble through a darkness so dark that I can barely see my hand in front of my face. 

As I continue walking through the thick and itchy forest, I realize something—something that terrifies me down to my core. 

It’s silent. 

The bugs have stopped buzzing and I can no longer hear the owl that scared the absolute shit out of me over an hour ago. 

But, here’s the weird part. 

I haven’t seen another human the entire time I’ve been in this forest. 

So, why can I hear footsteps behind me?


End file.
